In some cases, regulatory authorities may allocate a portion of wireless spectrum to multiple wireless operators simultaneously with the expectation or requirement that such operators would share the allocated wireless spectrum. In some cases, wireless operators sharing a wireless spectrum may employ the same or similar RAT that may permit at least some communication between wireless systems of different wireless operators. In other cases, different operators may use different Radio Access Technologies (RATs). Each of the systems used by the wireless operators, may use a different RAT, and therefore, may have different protocols, frame requirements, timing, bandwidths, power level, etc., and other differences. For example, wireless operators may include mobile network operators or commercial wireless operators, as well as any authorized spectrum user like hospitals, utilities, emergency services, private users, corporations, etc. There are many challenges in coordinating the usage of a shared wireless spectrum.